Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A typical image forming apparatus such as a multi-function peripheral (MFP) prints with color unevenness depending on print positions in every image forming apparatus, even when an image is printed based on an input image with a single color value. There is known a technique for reducing such color unevenness.